


tell me a secret

by always_abridesmaid



Series: sappy boyfriends being happy [3]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks, I wanna hug them both, Love Confessions, M/M, This is so soft, i love matthew lloyd even though he's an asshole, lucas carter's the cutest and i would die for him, lucas loves kissing matt, matt has glasses, matt's a know it all change my mind, soft babes, there's no fics for these boys and i'm sad :(((((, these boys make me soft, we need more lucatt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_abridesmaid/pseuds/always_abridesmaid
Summary: "tell me a secret.""well, what do you want to know?""tell me something i don't know."





	tell me a secret

**Author's Note:**

> here are my soft boys that deserve more

Lucas rested his chin on Matt’s knee as Matt read his book. “Tell me a secret?” He asked. Matt closed his book and turned to Lucas. 

“What do you wanna know?” Lucas shrugged, sitting up straight and leaning back on his hands. He didn’t know what he wanted to know if he was being honest.

“I don’t know,” His eyes darted up to Matt’s eyes, meeting Matt’s stare. “Tell me something I don’t know.” Matt drummed his fingers against his book. 

“Something you don't know?” Lucas nodded, Matt turned back to Lucas, smiling softly. Lucas had to return the sentiment, Matt’s smile was infectious most times. It made his heart beat faster and his mind go fuzzy. “Did you know that there are sixty-three thousand, three hundred sixty inches in a mile?” Lucas frowned. 

“Why do you know that?” Lucas pushed Matt’s knee causing him to laugh slightly. Just like Matt’s smile, Matt’s laugh was infectious and Lucas started laughing too. Matt was amazing in Lucas’ eyes, everything about him, made him want to surge forward and kiss him (well kiss him more than Lucas already does). “Tell me a real secret, Matty. One I care about.” 

Matt thought about it for a second, before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Lucas’ lips. “I love you.” Matt smiled, Lucas sat back stunned for a second. “That’s my secret.” A blush formed on his face and Lucas did what he always wants to do, surge forwards and kiss Matt. 

Lucas smiled into the kiss, pulling away after a second. Lucas brushed Matt’s hair out of his forehead. “I love you too.” 


End file.
